


Ink Your Love Across My Heart

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Letters, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a secret admirer. A/N: Johnlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock gets letters.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Sherlock stared down at the letter in silence. Written on parchment, in a script he had never seen before. The writing wasn't necessarily flowery like John's so it couldn't be from him. In fact, John wrote in a messy scrawl. Probably something to do with being a doctor. No, this writing was calligraphy. He ran a finger over the indentations in the parchment. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to make the letter 'special'.

This person claimed to have never been introduced to him. He could already tell that that was a lie. No one ever got close enough to see him smile or react unless they knew him or at least had been around him before. He'd met all of the Yard workers and there were countless clients he'd met. So who could it be?

Not one of Mycroft's people. He shivered in disgust.

The letter was too sincere for that sort of work.

He looked up from the letter to see John leaning over his arm to read it. The doctor flushed a little.

"Wow. Somebody loves you," he said, unintentionally mimicking Irene's words from that annoying case.

He turned around and blew out some air as he moved into the kitchen. "Wish I got letters like that."

"You do get letters."

John stopped and rounded on him, "What?!"

Sherlock shrugged, "I bin them. They're all rubbish and you could do so much better without them. All insincere and hoping for some fame for being your significant other. Unworthy," Sherlock waved him off. It was rare that he gave John an answer at all, but he felt his friend deserved one in that instance. He shouldn't expect it all the time though.

John sputtered before going silent.

Sherlock glanced over, to see John giving him a small smile. Unexpected. Shouldn't he be angry?

"Thank you, Sherlock."

He watched the man disappear into the other room and frowned. That went unexpectedly well. Why?

* * *

Another letter came. It described his eyes, his hair. How beautiful his skin was. How **XOX**  wanted to touch him but couldn't.

He didn't really react until the fifth letter which had gotten a little, socially aberrant. Though his assumption of them being male was proven correct. Still, to read about what they wanted to do to him, he would admit to being breathless.

No one had ever wanted to do him any favors. When it came to sex with Sherlock, people were after their own agenda. But Sherlock could tell in the writing that this unknown admirer was truthful without fault. He meant what he said.

John was apparently skeptical about it all and demanded that if the mystery man ever came around, they were to meet. Sherlock found John's protective mood slightly endearing.

Seven months of letters, a letter a month, had passed.

Sherlock felt completely blindsided by it all. This person understood him, in some odd way. They had to be a close acquaintance. Had to be, because Sherlock did not like thinking that he was falling into sentiment for a complete stranger. It just didn't seem, right.

He entered the flat, to find John standing there, holding that month's letter.

"Got another one."

Sherlock tried not to let his excitement be shown, even as he accepted the crisp parchment from his only friend.

He frowned and turned, eyes locking onto John, who was holding a small box in his hands.

"This is for you."

Sherlock accepted the gift and pulled at the blue bow on top. The box fell apart in four pieces. Only then did he realize that it was an imitation Chinese take-out box. In the center of it, was a blue, heart shaped stone that said, 'I Love You'.

Sherlock stared at the scrawled letters for a second, before his mind clicked. He looked up and locked gazes with John, who was smiling sheepishly.

" _You_ are my admirer?" Sherlock asked breathlessly.

John nodded silently.

"But how - I didn't even - you didn't even match the image I had in mind - your writing was different and the calligraphy! John!"

John shrugged, "I'm actually really good at calligraphy, you just didn't know. It requires a steady hand after all. As for the writing, I could sound just like you, if I put the effort into it. Half the time, people don't understand what I'm saying and I got used to dumbing it down."

Sherlock looked down at the stone, real blue Jasper - his favorite - he noticed. He then looked to the letter and then to his little pile of folded parchments on his desk. John had been writing him.  _Wooing him_. For months and he never knew! How? How had John managed to keep such a thing secret from  _him_ of all people?!

Wait! He'd been falling for John! He glanced up, looking at the only person in the world to accept him without having to think about it first. The only person to like him. To call his deducing 'amazing'. It was John.

"So you… you really feel this way?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, I really do."

Sherlock gently set the gift and letter down and approached John warily, still waiting for the laughing and profession of a joke. John made no such movement.

And then Sherlock carefully wrapped a hand around the back of John's neck and pulled the doctor in for a heated kiss.

John returned the action wholeheartedly, moaning.

The need to breath - so trivial - interrupted his mapping of John's mouth. They had to pull away slightly. John laughed a little and asked something that made him flush.

"Does this mean I have permission to act out letter number five?"

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check me out on Tumblr! helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

 

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**


	2. Love Letter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people wanted to know what the other letters were. So I'll be doing them. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is letter #2 which was mentioned in the first chapter.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

 

 

 

**A/N: Letter #2 is finished.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya!**

** Q **   
** Q **   
** Q **   
** Q **   
** Q **   
** Q **   
** Q **   
** Q **   
** Q **

 

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I post a lot of Johnlock.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!


	3. Love Letter #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third letter that Sherlock got!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you guys...

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta,**

**ENJOY!**

__****  


**A/N: Another done!**

**Check out my other Johnlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
  


**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Johnlock fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!


	4. Love Letter #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th letter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is getting a bit 'mature' now. ;)

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

 

* * *

 

****

 

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: Another one done!**

 

**How was it? Let me know.**

 

**Check out my other Johnlock fics.**

 

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

** **Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I follow back and give previews to my fics! ;)** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Johnlock fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!


End file.
